Brokenheartsville
by hollytiger
Summary: Ron finds out his two best friends snogged each other, and his heart is broken by that a little. But he’s got his own girl. But who? Will be HH and R?. Starts and ends in the summer before Harry’s 7th year.


Broken Hearts-Ville (yeah right!)

By

Holly

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any other characters from Harry Potter. Brokenheartsville is by Joe Nichols.

Summary: Ron finds out his two best friends snogged each other, and his heart is broken by that a little. But he's got his own girl. But who? Will be H/H and R/?. Starts and ends in the summer before Harry's 7th year. Rated PG-13.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she threw her arms around Harry Potter. He had opened the door of his aunt and uncle's house to find her standing there.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, returning the hug.

"I missed you SO much," said Hermione.

"Me too," murmured Harry. "Let me grab my stuff." He walked to the cupboard under the stairs and drug his trunk out. Hedwig was sitting in her cage by the door.

"Good Riddance Dursleys!" he yelled and slammed the door shut behind them. They got into Hermione's car and they drove away.

Harry and Hermione drove to her house and got out. They were greeted by Hermione's parents.

"Sorry we can't stay long, we have an emergency down at the office. We'll be back around four. Here's some money," said Dr. Granger as he handed Hermione about 100 British pound notes. "Go out to eat and buy Harry a birthday present. Bye kids."

As they left, Hermione turned to Harry in a grin.

"Come on, let's go." She pulled him by the hand and they got into the car.

* * *

"Oh you look so cute!" said Hermione as she and Harry stood in a dressing room in a Diagon Alley clothing store. "And very classy looking I might add!"

"You think?" asked Harry as he modeled off his new outfit to Hermione.

"Yes," she said. "And very Handsome and sexy." Hermione's hand over her mouth.

OMG, did I just say that? she thought. _This is Harry! I just called my best friend sexy!_

Hermione called me sexy! Oh lord, is this a sign? I've liked her for so long!

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" 

Harry stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"What if I were to kiss you, right now?"

"Here? In this dressing room?"

"Yes."

"Err, alright then." _God, I sound just like Angelina when Fred asked her to the Yule Ball!_

Harry hesitated for a moment as he licked his lips. He bent down and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Hermione opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. Hermione moaned as his hands went up her shirt. Quickly, she pulled him into the dressing room stall he had just entered. Harry sat on one of the chairs and Hermione slid into his lap, straddling him as the intensity of their snogging session heated up. As she undid the buttons of his shirt and he her blouse, Hermione pulled away.

"No Harry, not here, besides, One, we just became a couple, two, we're in public, and three, what about Ron?" whispered Hermione

"Fuck Ron," said Harry and kissed her again. Hermione pulled away and re-buttoned her blouse.

"We have to stop Harry, besides, people are gonna get suspicious," she whispered.

Harry nodded and re-buttoned his shirt. Hermione opened the door to hear a witch talking to another.

"No way! What happened?" asked the one witch.

"Seriously, I was going into one of the dressing rooms at the other end and a couple came out trying to put their clothes back on!" said the other.

"Kids these days," muttered the first witch. At that moment, Harry and Hermione came out of their stall and walked passed the ladies. The two stared at the young couple in disgust.

"Harry?! Hermione?" asked a voice. Harry looked up and saw their best friend Ron Weasley was standing in front of them.

"Ron!" said Hermione, rushing up to him in a hug. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it really. I was dragged here. What were you two doing in that stall?"

"Oh, um, well, you see," began Harry.

"Did you two hook up?" asked Ron. "Bloody hell that's great! I'd been betting with Seamus and Dean for five months now! They owe me twenty galleons each!"

"You bet on us?!" they cried.

"Well, it was so bloody obvious you two, we were wondering how long it was gonna take you to bloody snog each other senseless!"

"You're not mad?" whispered Hermione, looking into his eyes.

"A little maybe, but that's because I liked you for a while," said Ron, looking back at her. Hermione smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted it to."

"Hey, it's okay, besides, I've got someone else."

"WHO?!" they asked.

"Ronald! There you are! I was looking for you!" Lavender Brown walked up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Harry, Hi 'Mione," said Lavender.

"Hi Lavender! Congrats you two," said Harry.

"Same goes for you two I take it?" asked Lavender. Harry and Hermione nodded and blushed.

"Well, we got to get back to the Grangers', but we'll see you guys on the first!" said Hermione as she paid the clerk for Harry's clothes (which Harry quickly changed out of and into his others with a wave of his wand, thus putting the new clothes in his hands,) and left, Lavender and Ron following them as far as the Leaky Cauldron. Ron watched as they walked out to down the London street together and watched them hop into the red car at the end of the street. With a honk of the horn, they were gone.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" asked Lavender.

"This is gonna be one interesting year with those two. And us for that matter. At least the expression on that witches' face in the clothing store when we came out of that stall was priceless!"

"Wanna go explore the joke shop?" she asked, referring to Fred and George's joke shop, where Ron spent most of his summer working. She smiled at him devilishly and he grinned. He grabbed her hand and they ran through Diagon Alley, laughing and giggling.

__

He wore that cowboy hat to cover up his horns.  
Sweet-talkin' forked tongue had a temptin' charm.  
Before I turned around, that girl was gone.  
All I can say is: "Bartender, pour me somethin' strong."  
  
_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass.  
I hope she's happy with him.  
Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world,  
That angel who did me in.  
I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville.  
I watched 'em drive away over the hill,  
Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill,  
Down in Brokenheartsville._  
  
_It was long on chrome, sittin' in the lot.  
An' fire engine red, that thing was hot.  
He revved it up, she waved goodbye.  
Well, love's gone to hell and so have I._  
  
_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass.  
I hope she's happy with him.  
Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world,  
That angel who did me in.  
I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville.  
I watched 'em drive away over the hill,  
Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill,  
Down in Brokenheartsville.  
_  
_Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass.  
I hope she's happy with him.  
Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world,  
That angel who did me in.  
I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville.  
I watched 'em drive away over the hill,  
Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill,  
Down in Brokenheartsville.  
_


End file.
